Klaine Week '13
by sosha20
Summary: One-shots for this year's Klaine Week
1. Day One: Early Klaine

**The Asking of the First Date - **_Everyone always assumed that Blaine would be the one to ask._

* * *

It started with a comment; a simple, fumbling, shy "I want to take you on a date…please" after a tiring Warbler's practice. And Blaine smiled because the blush darkening Kurt's cheeks was sweet and adorable. The chestnut haired boy just looked so nervous, afraid the answer would be no. Blaine kissed his boyfriend's soft, pink cheek, grinned internally when Kurt's blush got a little darker.

"I would be honored to go on a date with you."

"Yeah," Kurt said a little breathlessly, a little shocked.

"Yeah," answered Blaine as he leaned in to kiss the other boy's lips.

"Great," Kurt said when they broke apart, "I'll pick you up Friday?"

Blaine nodded and they smiled at each other before going back to kissing.


	2. Day Two: BadboySkank AU

**Of Bad Boys and Glee Club -** _Kurt is dating the school's bad boy and tries to convince him to join Glee._

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were talking at Kurt's locker—well Rachel was talking and Kurt was fighting the urge to stuff his scarf in her mouth; Russian silk or not.

"Rachel," he said in a tired voice, "really it's none of your—"

"I am merely looking out for you, Kurt," she interrupted, "Blaine Anderson is a bad influence he gets detention nearly every single day and-and what are you going to do when it effects your reputation? And don't even get me started on that ratty old leather jacket of his! How can you possibly be into someone who wears something like that! I mean really Kurt!"

"Rachel Berry you have a lot of nerve talking about someone else's clothes," he hissed, annoyed that his best friend couldn't just happy for him and his boyfriend, "let us never forget the Animal Sweater Years."

"And for your information Citrus," a voice from behind them said, "the jacket was a gift."

The two friends turned around—Kurt smiling, Rachel scowling (mostly at the name)—and saw Blaine standing there; signature brown leather jacket, raven curls skillfully gelled, and apple green lollipop between his fingers. Rachel glared when the badboy kissed Kurt's cheek, whispered a "hey babe" into his ear.

"Who on earth would be so rude to give a crappy looking jacket like that away as a present," she demanded rudely, "It's got holes in it!"

"Older brother and they're small," Kurt and Blaine said in unison the same annoyed, exasperated look on their faces.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just don't be late for rehearsal Kurt."

She sent one last dirty look toward Blaine before leaving for the choir room.

"A jolly little thing isn't she," Blaine said dryly after a small pause.

Kurt chuckled and smiled at boyfriend, "Hey."

Blaine smiled back, "Hey."

"So you didn't give me a proper hello."

"No, no I didn't."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders—smiled wider when Blaine's hands rested on his hips—and kissed him hard on the mouth, sighing happily. A few minutes later they broke apart for air, grins still on their faces.

"Walk me to practice," Kurt asked, disentangling himself from the badboy's arms.

"'Course I will."

They held hands as they walked, talked about nothing and everything, and stopped a few feet away from the the choir room entrance.

"I really do wish you'd join, Blaine," Kurt pouted.

Blaine smirked at the chestnut haired boy. Kurt was always pitching Glee club to him, ever since he found out the badboy could sing it was "You've just got such an amazing voice, Blaine" and "All that talent, come on babe you shouldn't waste it."

"Not at this school, babe," he answered, "I know what kind of crap you guys go through."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Like anyone would slushie you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine chuckled, because…well because it was true, no one in that school would dare slushie Blaine Anderson or his lovely boyfriend.

"Okay fine," he conceded, "the truth is I only sing for you."

Blaine batted his eyes and Kurt laughed, swatted playfully at him.

"Okay well I have to go so…"

Blaine grinned and pulled his boyfriend to him, planted a sweet kiss on his mouth.

"I'll wait for you in the library," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Okay," Kurt whispered back, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, pecked his lips again, "I love you too."


	3. Day Three: Fairytale AU

**The Story of Us -** _Prince Blaine meets Wood-Nymph!Kurt…sort of._

* * *

Once upon a fairytale in a small royaldom called Daltis, there lived a prince; a beautiful prince with beautiful raven curls and soft, warm golden eyes. He was the secound son to the king and queen and loved by his people. The prince's name was Blaine, Blaine Devon Warbler of the sons of Ander.

The prince was happy with his life, he was, but his heart was lonely and yearned for companionship. So, on the eve of his nineteenth birthday, Prince Blaine set out in search of his soulmate. He traveled through many lands and search for many years (like two), but alas he could not find the right man. Until, that is, he stumbled into a forest clearing one day in late autumn and saw the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever beheld.

There, amoungst the fallen orange and brown leaves, stood a tall, moon pale young man with small pointy ears, silky chestnut locks, and eyes that couldn't decide if they were green, blue, or grey. And he was singing. His voice was the most outstandingly beautiful thing the prince had ever heard.

A more gorgeous voice than the prince's cousin, Lady Rachel of the house of Berry; more marvelous than even an angel's voice; more sensational than—"

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt looked down at his still slightly feverish husband, who was resting on his chest, and grinned.

"What? It's the truth!"

Blaine laughed and shook his head, before having to duck away to shield his husband from his coughing. When his coughing subsided, Kurt handed him the glass of water from the bedside table and rubbed his back soothingly as he drank.

"Better," Kurt asked softly when Blaine handed the half-empty glass back.

"Much," Blaine smiled at his husband, "thank you honey."

Kurt smiled back, "In sickness and in health, blah, blah, blah."

Blaine snorted out a laugh, "Yeah love you too, babe."

Kurt kissed his forehead before he settled back down to finish telling the story.


	4. Day Four: Naughty and Nice

**I Would ****_Never_**** Tease You, Darling -** _The difference between a naughty boyfriend and a nice boyfriend, is that a nice boyfriend wouldn't tease._

* * *

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined tugging at the scarves binding his hands to the headboard of his boyfriend's bed.

"Shh," Blaine whispered, kissing down the pale boy's flat smooth stomach.

Kurt gasped and tugged harder on the binds as Blaine's mouth got lower and lower; as he licked, nipped, kissed, sucked, _teased_ until Kurt cried out and panted and whined and cursed and struggled harder to free his hands.

"Please, _please_ Blaine," the brunette begged.

Blaine slipped his boyfriend out his mouth, "Please what, Kurt?"

"You know what," he snapped, "don't tease me!"

Blaine stared at the boy under him, spread out for him, and grinned smugly. He did that; he caused the boy to flush a deep pink; it was he who got Kurt so work up that his vision was hazy; Kurt's normally perfectly done hair was a tousled mess and it was his doing.

"I would _never_ tease you, darling."

"That's bull!"

Blaine laughed and kissed his on-edge boyfriend.

"You can hold out a few more minutes," he said against his lips.

Kurt whimpered, "I can't."

"You're strong enough."

"I'm really not, Blaine."

"Hmm, we'll see."


	5. Day Five: Anniversary

**The Four Big Events -** _Klaine's biggest anniversaries and what happens on them._

* * *

**Friday March 15, 2013**

**Kurt:**

"Why so gloomy, Hummel," Santana asked with a lifted eyebrow when he walked into the kitchen for his morning coffee with red eyes, less than perfectly done hair, and a sad frown.

"I'm just tired," he mumbled, "it's nothing."

"Like hell—"

"Santana, leave it alone," Rachel hissed.

The Latina rolled her eyes, but didn't say another word while Kurt was in the kitchen. The three ate their breakfast and drank their coffee in silence. Later, when Kurt left for his early Friday dance class, Rachel would tell Santana why Kurt wouldn't be smiling much today.

**Blaine:**

Blaine sighed as he put his advanced chemistry text book in his locker. The day he'd been dreading had finally arrived. He sighed again and pulled his AP English binder out and slipped it into his bag, before heading to the choir room. He'd be skipping lunch today to play a few songs on the piano.

—

**Friday May 24, 2013**

It was raining outside, that was all Kurt knew beyound Blaine's lips and hands and shuddering hips under his.

"I love you," Blaine gasped into his mouth, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered.

They moaned, panted, and moved together on Blaine's mattress, kissing until they couldn't breathe and were forced to part. Today had been wonderful, even if the New Directions lost Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline because Blaine got his boyfriend, his soulmate, the love of his life back.

—

**Saturday November 8, 2014**

"Pizza or Chinese," Blaine called from the living-room.

"Both," Kurt called back from their bedroom.

"Both? Sweetheart, I'm not sure we can eat a large pizza _and_ a bunch of Chinese food, not to mention we'll be having popcorn and chips."

"Then we'll order a _medium_ pizza, _half_ a bunch of Chinese food, and we_won't_ mention it."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt—"

"Come on Blaine, we've got five movies to get through and we need energy food."

The raven haired man shook his head, but called each restaurant and placed their orders for delivery. Seventy minutes later, with their everything pizza with garlic, three different Chinese combo meals, a large bowl of microwave popcorn, and two bags of chips (plain potato and cheese puffs) all resting on the coffee table, the boys were thirty minutes into their first movie, _West Side Story._

—

**Monday November 9, 2015**

_Kurt was looking out the window of the plane when he felt fingers brush against his inner thigh; he bit his lip to hold in a gasp._

_"Blaine," Kurt hissed as he swatted at his husband's wondering hand, "you can wait two more hours."_

_"Not with you looking so hot," Blaine pouted._

_Kurt laughed quietly and kissed him, "You're strong enough."_

_"Yeah we'll see," Blaine smirked._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. In just a few minute their plane would land and the Hummel-Andersons would be in France for their week and a half long honeymoon._

_"Can you believe it," Kurt whispered, "We're married and we're here - in_France."

_Blaine kissed the back of his neck, "I can and you've always wanted to go to France."_

_Kurt faced his husband and smirked, "When we get to our hotel, maybe we should try and make a baby."_

_Blaine bit his lip to hold back his laugh, though his shoulders shook with it._

_"Who'd carry it?"_

_Kurt hummed in mock consideration, "We'll flip a coin for—beep…"_

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep… _

Kurt moaned and slid a hand out from beneath the covers to turn off his alarm. With a sigh he sat up and checked the time—seven-oh-four in the morning. Just enough time to eat, shower, and call his dad before—oh my god!

_"Oh my god,"_ Kurt whispered as he stared wide eyed at his left hand, his left ring finger, his left ring finger with a silver engagement band on it.


	6. Day Six: Wedding

**It's Finally Happening -** _It's Klaine's wedding day and the grooms are more excited (and a little bit late) than nervous._

* * *

**Kurt:**

Kurt stared at himself in the hotel's bathroom mirror; today was the day, it was finally here, it was really happening. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, at twenty-one years old, was getting married. He was getting _married!_ He smiled and sighed happily at his reflection, bit his lip to keep from squealing.

"Hummel, quick gawking at yourself and get your ass out here," Santana called from the bedroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but the smile didn't leave his face.

"Santana, stop it," Rachel scolded, "you can't be rude to a groom."

"Maybe not," said Adam, "but she right; he's been in there too long."

"Yeah, the ceremony starts in less than thirty minutes," Finn added, "and he's got his jacket and shoes to put on."

"Exactly," Santana said, and Kurt could _hear_ her smirking at Rachel, "so let's go, Kurt!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Kurt called, and he exited the bathroom, "you know, Santana, you _could_ have a little more patience; you _are_ the maid of honor and it _is_ my wedding day."

The Latina rolled her eyes and smiled from where she and Rachel sat on the bed, "Whatever, Porcelain."

After Adam helped Kurt into his jacket, the Brit stepped back and whistled, "Nice."

Finn nodded in agreement from the wall he was leaning against.

"Oh Kurt just wait until Blaine sees you in this suit," Rachel gushed, "he won't know what to do with himself."

"Or his _hands_," Santana smirked.

"Well hopefully that can wait until _after_ the party's over," Burt said as he handed his son his shoes, "come on, kiddo, it's almost show time."

Kurt could help the ridiculous smile that broke on his face as he took the black dress shoes from his father, "I know."

**Blaine:**

Blaine smiled to himself as he finished styling his curls (left free at his mother's insistence). Today was the day, it was finally here, it was really happening. Today Blaine Devon Anderson, at twenty years old, was marrying the love of his life. He sighed happily and exited the bathroom, a huge grin on his face.

Tina whistled from her spot on the bed as he passed her; Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and chuckled.

"Blaine you look hot," Catherine said, who was sitting next to Tina. Catherine was a red haired girl he'd befriended his first year of college.

"Why thank you, Cat."

"Hot or not," Sam called from inside the walk-in-closet, "where the hell did you put your shoes!"

"They're—"

"Samuel Evens watch your language," Blaine's mother, Lynda, snapped as she walked into the room, her oldest son behind her, "There are ladies present."

She ignored Sam's meek "Sorry ma'm," and turned her attention to her son.

"You look lovely, dear."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks, Mom."

"Well come on Squirt, it's almost time," Cooper said, as he handed his little brother back his shoes; he'd offered to shine them for him.

Blaine took the black dress shoes from his brother as he practically giggled, "I know."


	7. Day Seven: Reunion

**AN: Jane is Klaine's daughter; she about thirteen. Emily's Burt and Carole's daughter, Finn's and Kurt's younger sister; she's a collage student.**

* * *

**Oh Sweetheart -** _Blaine and Jane pick up Kurt at the train station._

* * *

Blaine looked at his daughter out of the corner of his eye when she sighed and shifted again in her seat, clearly fighting the urge to get up and pace. They were sitting on a bench at the train station, waiting for her father, his husband, to arrive.

Kurt had gone to Ohio for a week to help look after Burt when he sprained his wrist somehow while working on a car. The man tried telling his son to stay in New York, that he was fine, he had Carole and Emily to look after him, but Kurt refused to listen, worried that his father was lying to him about how bad it really was to keep him home.

"Blaine, talk to your husband, tell him I'm fine," Burt had begged Blaine over speaker, while he, Kurt, and Jane packed a bag.

Blaine sighed, "Sorry, Dad, but after what happened at the lake two summers ago Kurt's not going to take any chances; and quite frankly I don't blame him."

"No one can," Jane muttered, before speaking loud enough for Burt to hear, "Sorry Grandpa, but you need Daddy's help."

Burt huffed from his end, "Really guys, I'm _fine!_ Carole and Emily—"

"Carole's got a lot of shifts this week at the hospital," Kurt snapped, "and Emily's got exams! I. Am. Coming!"

And that had been the end of the argument.

Blaine snapped out of his reverie when his daughter fidgeted again.

"Janey," he whispered, "do you have to pee?"

Jane blushed as she glared at her dad through large black-rimmed glasses, and hissed, "No, _Father_, I don't!"

"Just asking, sweetheart," Blaine chuckled; the embarrassed look on his daughter's face was almost identical to the Kurt still sometimes gave him. Jane rolled her eyes, before she sighed again.

"Alright, sweetie, what is it?"

Jane bit her lip and turned big, worried, teary blue eyes to his dad, "Do you think Grandpa's really okay? Maybe Daddy should've stayed another few days, I mean—yes Grandma's a nurse and can take care of things and Aunt Emmie can help in the shop, but what if something else happens! Something worse!"

"Oh sweatheart," Blaine gently squeezed his daughter close to him, rubbed her messy, black curls soothingly when she choked on a sob. "Shh, baby, it's okay; your grandpa's going to be just fine, I promise."

"He better be," a haughty voice said beside them, "that man wouldn't dare ignore my health instructions, not after last time."

Jane lifted her head and turned in the direction of her dad's voice, saw him smiling gently at her. The thirteen-years-old moved out of Blaine's arms and jumped into Kurt's; hugged him tightly.

"Hey honey," Kurt said softly into her hair, "have you been this worried all week?"

"I'm still kind of upset we couldn't go with you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know, sweetie, and I'm sorry you couldn't come too, but you and Dad had school; all those test you had to take and Dad had to grade."

"Still isn't fair," she argued, "family's more important than some stupid test."

Kurt smiled and kissed his daughter's head and then, with some difficulty because she wouldn't let go of his side, stepped forward to hug and kiss his husband.

"Hey, babe," Blaine said, taking Kurt's bag and slinging it on his shoulder, "how was it?"

"Dull, as always," Kurt said jokingly, before turning serious, "Dad's hand was worse than he said, but better than we thought; he should be able to take the wrap off sometime next week."

"That's good," Blaine sighed, relieved. Jane nodded silently between her fathers, sniffled slightly; Blaine rubbed her back, and Kurt comfortingly squeezed her shoulder.

"Told you Grandpa'd be fine."

"Yeah," Jane sniffed again, before smiling up at her parents, "but I think we should call him when we get home…just to be sure."

The fathers nodded, each looping an arm with the girl, and they left for home.


End file.
